fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto
Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto (アマテラス=姫 神琴 Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto), also known as Mikoto (ミコト Mikoto), is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Mikoto will be one of the members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance Mikoto is a 21-year-old girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and held with a senbon hairpin and a white ribbon. She has green eyes. In terms of stature, she is about the same height as Freya. Mikoto seems to be physically strong as she is able to hold a greatsword without any trouble, as well as jump and perfectly land on moving surfaces. She is also very agile as mentioned with her gymnastic abilities and has a very keen eyesight as she was able to stop Freya's sword coming at her at full speed with just her bare hands. Mikoto's casual clothing consists of a red uneven sleeved (short right and long left) dress with puffy sleeves (around the shoulder). Frills also come out at the end of each sleeve. She also wears a short white vest over her dress. Mikoto wears ankle-length boots that is only tied up to the ankle, leaving the rest above that point open. In battle, Mikoto's hair and eye color changes from black and green to both red if she uses the power of Yasakani no Magatama. She wears a shoulder-armor and arm bracers over her left sleeve. A belt with several red diamond-shaped crystals is worn around her waist. During their infiltration at Reiji's high school, she wears their school uniform. During their trip to the pool, Mikoto wears a simple two-piece bikini. When she is working at the orphanage, Mikoto wears clerical clothing consisting of a nun's headwear and dress. Personality Pour la plupart des personnes, elle est considérée comme une 'gente demoiselle' (référée comme ojou-sama ou お嬢様), mais en réalité, elle est colérique, fière, et a une attitude incorrecte des insécurités, un fait que peu de personnes savent. En dépit de cela, elle est amicale et facile à vivre Souvent, elle montre un côté incroyablement immature, un peu égoïste History Past Life Little is known about Mikoto's life before she joined the Seventh Chord other than she lived with her mother. Her mother was the person who created Mikoto's three treasures that she currently uses in battle. When her mother passed away, Mikoto swore to use her treasures for good. She is seen praying, possibly to her mother, at a church in the orphanage she works at. Entrance Exam and Meeting the Members of Seventh Chord Mikoto, along with Freya, were the last two members to join the Seventh Chord. Irmfrid, the commander of Seventh Chord, pitted them against each other as a way to test their abilities. Throughout the battle, Mikoto always found a way to corner Freya with her usage of fire. She also counterattacked whenever Freya used her ability "Midgard's Wolf" with her "Flare Haze Break". Depending how the player plays out the battle, the result could be either one winning or a tie. Either way, they are both accepted into Seventh Chord. In the church, the two of them are introduced to Irmfrid's daughter, Alicia Katharina, who joins them as a three-man cell. He also gives the two new members their codenames. Mikoto's new name was "Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto". Irmfrid then tells them to get familiarized with Tsukiyomi-jima Island, the location of their next mission. While touring around the island, the girls get to know their teammates better and the new members make a strange friendship with Alicia's talking doll, Toy Box. After walking around the island, the girls get a call from Irmfrid, ordering them to go to a nearby diner. There, they meet the other four members of Seventh Chord: Faust, Yuria, Rudra, and Julius. Being the energetic girl she is, Mikoto is the only one to get excited at meeting all of them and learning their cool codenames. Synopsis To be added. Powers and Abilities Niveau : 2-B Niveau de menace: Mobius Miracle *'Three Sacred Treasures - Sword ≪Kusanagi no Tsurugi≫ ' (三種の神器・剣≪草薙剣(くさなぎのつるぎ)≫): Mikoto's offensive treasure. A greatsword that Mikoto uses to attack her opponents with at close proximity. She uses this treasure to use her ability, Flare Haze Break. *'Three Sacred Treasures - Mirror ≪Yata no Kagami≫' (三種の神器・鏡≪八咫鏡(やたのかがみ)≫): Mikoto's defensive treasure. A mirror that is able to absorb almost any attacks from the Mahoutsukai. The mirror was able to stop Sakura's Lævateinn during their fight on Day 10. However, there are some attacks that it cannot stop, such as Reiji's Overload Lævateinn. *'Three Sacred Treasures - Bead ≪Yasakani no Magatama≫' (三種の神器・玉≪八尺瓊勾玉(やさかにのまがたま)≫): Mikoto's treasure that takes shape in the form of a magatama bead. This treasure allows her to manipulate fire at her own will. She uses it to summon several fireballs and fires them at her opponents. When she uses this treasure, her hair and eyes turn red. ≪Yasakani no Magatama≫ is also able to enhance Mikoto's physical ability. She uses this enhancement during her fight with Reiji to fight on par with him hand-to-hand and during her fight with Freya to be able to stop Freya's ≪Schwertleite≫ with her bare hand. Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Mikoto's robotics notes space is River of the Exploding Flames (爆炎流れ), a battle space that resembles a location on a volcano. A lava river divides the battle space into four sections. Because it is near a volcano, when it erupts, the rocks start to break and float in a sea of flames. This makes the battle unpredictable, as both sides have to worry about their surroundings and the battle before them. Mikoto has her one-on-one duel with Reiji in this battle space. Runes *'Link Slash' (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. *'Flare Haze Break' (陽炎・天羽々斬剣 (フレアヘイズ・ブレイク) furea heizu bureiku): Mikoto's main offensive ability. Using the power of her three treasures, Mikoto swings her ≪Kusanagi no Tsurugi≫ towards her opponent, creating a fire bird of some sort. The bird flies directly towards her opponent, dealing great damage to them. *'Shinsetsu: Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi' (真説・天裂く叢断つ雲ノ剣(しんせっ あまのむらくものつるぎ) shinsetsu ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi):'' Mikoto's last resort that she can use after she activates her inner flame. Her three treasures fuse into one large sword and she swings it down towards her opponent. A giant phoenix is summoned by her and it flies toward her oppenent, dealing more damage than Flare Haze Break. Its power was seen to be able to break Hinako's Aegismaiden, a shield that was said to be unbreakable be the other Mahoutsukai. '' *'Solar Superstorm' (極局地的超巨大太陽嵐 (ソーラー・スーパーストーム) sōrā sūpāsutōmu; Japanese for "Ultra Regional Super-Huge Sun Storm"): Mikoto gathers all the rune from her Robotics;Notes and releases it through Shinsetsu: Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, causing a super explosion enough to destroy her entire Robotics;Notes field. Other Abilities *To be added. Trivia *Mikoto's former name before getting her codename "Amaterasu" was Hirume Mikoto (姫=神琴 Hirume Mikoto). *In Shinto Mythology, Amaterasu was the sun goddess who was in possession of three treasures: the mirror, Yata no Kagami; the jewel, Yasakani no Magatama; and the sword, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. *Mikoto's eye color had undergone some changes from the initial promo material to the final release. In the initial Valentine 2014 promo artwork, Mikoto's natural eye color was red. In the final release, her natural eye color was green. Furthermore, in the Kiseki Side Character PV, one of the scenes showed her with black eye color in her red-haired form. In the final release, her eye color in her red-haired form is red. *Mikoto is the only character so far whose age is explicitly revealed. Although the characters in fortissimo had their birthdays revealed via their character sheets, their real ages were never revealed. *Although Mikoto is shown wearing the Seventh Chord uniform in the Kisekitsukai promo artwork, she is never seen wearing it in-game. Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Kisekitsukai __NOEDITSECTION__